Brotherly Bonding (Hetalia)
by DenNorRusCanHongIce
Summary: (one-shot) Romania is bored. Very bored. And he has no idea what to do. At all. Until the most brilliant idea strikes him, and he begins planning the best way to scare America, along with his little brother, Moldova. Will their plan work or utterly fail?


Romania was bored.

Yes, bored.

So bored he was thinking about calling Bulgaria and bugging him as he lounged around in his hotel room...

Nah, he did that yesterday.

What about egging Hungary's house?

No, that lost it's fun years ago.

Okay, what about strawberry ice-cream?

No, it was too cold outside for some ice-cream...

He ran his tongue over the two sharpened teeth in his mouth and thought about what he could do to cure his boredom.

Maybe he could ask Moldova to hang out with him? They should have some bro time! They could go ice-skating and they could watch a movie together and he could take Moldova to a milkshake shop like he used to-

But then he remembered that Moldova had basically chosen Russia over him. ;(

So he continued to sit there, in absolute, complete, incurable, boredom.

UGH.

Maybe he could call Norway or Iggy and they could maybe do some magic? For, like, a prank or something? That would be fun...They could turn France into a frog and run him over with a car! Nah, that would be considered murder...And sadly that was illegal.

Romania continued to sit in his absolute boredom, wondering what he could do, if it was possible, and whether it was legal or not.

Finally, the most brilliant idea ever since strawberry ice-cream (his favorite) crossed his mind, and he got a devilish smirk. Oh, this was going to be good...

~Time skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny. MINT POWAH~

Romania opened up a container of the white make-up and caught a whiff of the stuff. He knew women wore it all the time, but how could they stand that foul smell?!... He took a deep breath and began smearing it all over his face, just coating every inch of his face messily. What? He wasn't exactly an artist, and he'd never worn make-up before, so he didn't really know how to put it on.

As he continued attempting to apply the make-up, he thought of how exactly he was going to pull this little prank off. He hadn't really worked the details yet...But he was getting there. Besides, he had a whole four hours until night time, he could think of something before then. He suddenly heard a noise behind him and turned around to see his best friend Bulgaria walking into his hotel room.

"Hey Romania, America wants us to meet tomorrow at a Starbucks, and he also wants to know if-..." Bulgaria trailed off, staring at Romania's make-up-caked face, the cape folded and sitting neatly on the toilet (kinda looked like a dress) and the tube of red lipstick and eyeliner beside him.

After a moment of confused silence, Bulgaria took a step back, eyes wide, shaking slightly. Romania had no idea what to say to him, but Bulgaria then began screaming and he spun around, sprinting out of the room and screaming,

"ROMANIA IS CROSS-DRESSING! WHAT MADNESS HAS CONQUERED THIS PLANET?!"

"IT ISN'T A DRESS, IT'S A CAPE!" Romania called after him, but Bulgaria was long gone, his foot steps fading away and his panicked screams growing quieter.

Romania sighed and turned around to face the mirror once again, continuing to smear the pale make-up all over his face until he was satisfied. Checking to make sure he had his whole face covered and no splotches of peachy skin was showing, he then took the black eyeliner and ran that sucker around his eyes, making them stand-out.

He gave a smirk at his face and how it was turning out. For a man who had never worn make-up before or applied it, he looked pretty damn good and scary. He adjusted his hat and untangled the ribbons from his hair, and pulled his hair back with a cheap skull clip he had bought from a Walgreens.

He wanted his face to be nice and clear, without his hair covering it...And hair clips were manly, right? Especially something badass as a skull? Didn't Norgie wear one? Meh. Shoving the questions aside, he adjusted the silver clasp on his black cape, fixing it so it covered him up nicely and showed none of his red coat.

After that was done, he braced himself for some pain and bit his bottom lip as hard as he could, feeling his sharper teeth pierce the skin and a few beads of blood form and run down his face. He smiled at his vampire-like looks and gave a cliche Dracula laugh. This was going to be epic!...

~Time skip brought to you by Romania, who choked a bitch after reading Twilight~

Romania exited out of hotel room, checking his phone for the time as he recited his plan in his mind. He wanted this to be perfect...He suddenly felt something bump into him from behind, and he spun around. Seeing nothing, he frowned and turned away, looking down at his phone to see he had a new text message from Bulgaria, but a hellish moan came from behind him and he whipped around, eyes wide.

"WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BAST- Moldova?!" He stared in shock at the tiny bundle on the floor, wriggling slightly as it tried to stand up. The little bundle looked up, blue eyes wide, and started laughing.

"Romania!"

"Oh my gosh Moldova is that seriously you I missed you so much why haven't you visited me little bro it's been like ages I love you so much why haven't you visited me sooner oh my god I love you I missed you-" Romania ranted, scooping up the little bunch into his arms and pressing his cheek to Moldova's. Moldova giggled as Romania squeezed the life out of him.

"Well, that's just what I was gonna do!" Moldova smiled and hugged Romania's face as the two brothers shared an Eskimo kiss, eyes bright as they rejoiced over the time they had been separated.

"I missed you! I haven't seen you in like fifteen years!" Romania smiled at his little brother, recalling that painful memory where Moldova had chosen Russia over him, but he shoved that aside- He didn't want to think about that now.

"Yah! I missed ya too! Now...Can you put me down? It doesn't feel good to feel like your floating...And I feel like I'm floating. That, and your getting that gross white stuff all over my face!" Moldova said. Romania obeyed and set the smaller nation down as he said,

"It's make-up, by the way."

"Cool, make-up!" Moldova grinned, but then his grin faded fast and a look of confusion crossed his face. "Wait...Isn't that s-something GIRLS wear?!"

"Um...Yes, BUT-" Romania held up his finger to exaggerate the 'but'. "In this case, it is very, very, very perfectly manly for me to be wearing make-up."

"And...A dress, too? It's okay for you to wear a dress?" Moldova was evidently confused with his older brother's clothing. "And those girly things girls put in their hair?"

"First, this is a cape, not a dress," Romania explained, sighing, "And hair clips are extremely...Um, manly."

"No, they are not." Moldova frowned, cocking his head to the side. "Hungary says only girls wear them and that any guy that wears one has failed to be a man."

"Tell that to Norway," Romania huffed, a little disgusted that his brother was listening to what the crazed Hungarian had to say.

"Isn't he that weird guy you like hanging out with? The one you used to da-"

"Sh, sh, sh." Romania placed a finger to Moldova's lips, silencing him. "We never, ever speak of those times."

"Sorry, but isn't he one of your weird magic friends? Your friends in that weird little magic gang?" Moldova asked, gazing up at his big brother with curious eyes.

"My friends aren't weird," Romania said, slightly offended.

"Well, they are to me...And everybody else...But isn't Norway the one with the the big black eyebrows? The one that talks kinda funny and is a bit mean?"

"That's Iggy. I mean, England. And he's not mean, he just tends to get annoyed easily." Romania answered.

"Oh. Is he the one with the long blonde hair and the blue eyes?" Moldova paused, thinking. "I think that England called him something like a...Like a r-rapist or something like that?"

"First off, we do not say that word, especially in public. Secondly, that is France, and he is not a rapist. But he is a bit perverted. And thirdly, he's not part of our magic group."

"What does 'perverted' mean?" And what's a 'rapist'?" Moldova asked. Romania found it very hard to answer, not wanting to ruin his little brother's innocence just yet.

"They mean something very bad, so don't say those words, okay?" Romania said in a final tone.

"Okay.

"Good."

"Now who is the one with the girly hair clip?" Moldova asked, returning to the subject they had previously been on.

"That's Norg- I mean, Norway." Romania answered him. "And his clip is not girly."

"Is too."

Romania gave up on trying to convince his little bro and sighed. But then he smiled and scooped Moldova up once again, rubbing his head with his fist lightly.

"Your just so cute! I haven't seen you in such a long time...I missed you!" Romania laughed, hugging Moldova tightly. Moldova smiled back and hugged tighter.

"I missed you too, big bro!"

"Now..." Romania set Moldova down and frowned down at the tiny nation."How did you know which hotel number I was?"

"I asked Bulgaria...He said you were cross-dressing," Moldova said, adjusting the sleeves of his tattered coat. Romania felt a slight stab of irritation as he said,

"Oh...Well that's nice. What else did Bulgaria say?"

He would have preferred it if Moldova had said it was brotherly instinct, but meh.

"He didn't say anything after that, he was too busy being asleep on the floor."

"Um...You mean he fainted?" Romania asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...I think?"

"Oh, okay..."

"Oh, and big brother?" Moldova asked innocently, blue eyes wide, his hat slightly lopsided and giving him the most adorable appearance ever. His insides melting at this adorable scene, Romania smiled, crouching down so he was eye-level with his little brother as he asked,

"Yeah?"

"What's a cross-dresser?"

"Um...Somebody who dresses like the opposite sex."

"Sex?"

"Like a girl dressing like a boy or a boy dressing like a girl."

"Oh, okay." Moldova paused, then frowned. "I thought that meant 'trans-gendered?'"

"How do you know what trans-gendered is?!" Romania frowned at the tiny nation. Moldova just shrugged. Romania sighed and rubbed his little brother's head lightly when suddenly a brilliant idea entered his mind.

"Hey, Moldova? Want to help me out with something?"

"Yeah!" Moldova exclaimed, smiling.

"Okay, so here's the plan..." Romania explained.

~Time skip brought to you by Moldova. ADORABLE I JUST WANT TO SQUISH HIS WITTLE CHEEKS! (not THOSE cheeks dirty-minded freaks, I'm not a pedophile)~

Moldova stared up at his brother, face caked in dark green make-up, fake blood, and dressed in tattier-than-usual clothes.

"How am I supposed to act like a zombie?" He asked, frowning at the taller nation.

"Just make that noise you made earlier," Romania encouraged. Moldova paused, cleared his throat, then opened his mouth and gave out a loud moan that sounded like it came from Satan himself. Romania shivered slightly in fear and said,

"Okay, good, creepy...Are you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Recite the plan!"

"Okay, I hide in your dress-"

"Cape. It's a cape."

"I mean your cape, and when you give me the signal, I come out and act like a zombie!"

"Good!" Romania smiled and ruffled the smaller nation's hair. As they waited behind the bushes, they entertained themselves by talking about what had happened to each other for the fifteen years they had been separated.

"And then so Norge and Iggy grabbed me, dragged me out, and the mummy was chasing us, and it's head came off, and there was blood and guts-"

Moldova, much like his older brother, seemed rather unaffected by the mentioned goriness and bloodiness.

"-and we finally made it out of the pyramid with barely our li-"

"Shh!" Moldova suddenly interrupted, eyes wide. "I hear someone!"

Romania paused and crouched even lower, and peeked out over the bushes to spot their target walking towards McDonald's, as he always did at night, for dinner. Romania smiled and whispered,

"Moldova, underneath my dre-Cape!"

Moldova obeyed and darted into the depths of his cape, covering himself up so he would be hidden from sight. Romania watched their target get closer, before he took a deep breath and let out a low moan.

Their blonde-haired target froze, hands in his pocket, eyes wide, and cast a frightened glance some point five feet to their right. He stared at that spot for a few moments before shrugging and continuing to walk.

Romania smirked and let out another low, scratchy moan, louder this time. Their target stumbled and froze, adjusting his glasses as he stared, eyes wide, at the spot where Romania was currently hiding, the harsh yellow light from the street lamps casting his face in shadow.

"Hello? Who's th-there?" He called out. Silence. Then...

Romania stepped out of the shadows, hanging his head slightly as to cast his face in shadow, feeling Moldova clutching the inside of his cape to cover himself up.

Their target, none other than Alfred Jones, or the United States of America, backed away in fear, eyes wide.

"Who are you?!" He asked, shaking.

"I...am your worst nightmare," Romania moaned, making his sentence long and drawn-out. "Alfred, you have angered the gods...And we have come to punish you..."

"N-no! What d-did I do? Was it the Twilight movie?! Is it the McDonald's?! What d-did I do wrong?!" America screamed, freaking out as he gazed at Romania, who smiled as the blood dripped down his face.

"It...It was definitely the Twilight movie," Romania moaned, "You have offended our kind, Alfred! And now, you shall face the wrath...Of me and my minion!"

He extended his hand dramatically, waiting. A few seconds passed, and Romania repeated,

"And now, you shall face the wrath...Of me and my minion!"

Another moment's pause, then Romania nudged Moldova with his knee as he repeated,

"And now, you shall-"

"Yeah, I heard you the first two times!" America frowned. "I don't-"

But he was interrupted by a loud, hushed whisper from the depths of Romania's cape as Moldova whispered,

"Wait, what was the signal again?!"

"Of me and my minion!" Romania said angrily. Moldova burst out from the depths of his black cape, opening his mouth to release his hellish moan, but instead of accomplishing the devilish sound, instead a squeak was muttered from his lips.

Moldova froze. He had been intending to give out that scary moan that Romania had asked him to do, but he hadn't taken a deep enough breath...

"Wait...Moldova?" America asked, peering down at Moldova, who's make-up had been slightly rubbed off while he had been rubbing against the inside of Romania's cape. America frowned, then looked up at Romania, who was staring in shock at his little brother.

"Romania? Is that you?"

"Um...Hi?" Romania asked, frowning. Well, that plan had been an UTTER. FAILURE.

"Wow! You had me for a second there! I totally thought you were some servant of the devil or something!" America laughed. Moldova joined in laughing and so did Romania, however he did so reluctantly. After a moment, America calmed down, staring at Romania.

"Hey, Romania, why are you wearing a dress?"

"Cape. It's a cape." Romania scowled.

~Time skip brought to you by Romania and Moldova. Possibly two of the cutest brothers ever.~

Moldova sat across from Romania at the milkshake place, sipping a strawberry milkshake. He, like his older brother, loved the taste of strawberry ice-cream.

"Well, we tried, didn't we?" Romania sighed. Moldova smiled and said,

"It was really fun, since I got to hang out with you, big brother!"

Romania smiled softly and sighed,

"Yah...I remember when we used to hang out a lot, but..."

He trailed off, frowning, staring out at the rain pounding against the window and the cars gleaming in the harsh yellow-orange light from the streetlights.

"I miss hanging out with you too, big brother..." Moldova frowned at the table. "I wish I could live with you."

Romania straightened up in his seat.

Holy freaking Dracula, did he really just say that?!...

"You know...You c-could, like, totally live with me if you wanted!" Romania smiled at his little brother, heart pounding with hope. Moldova gasped, eyes wide, staring at his older brother.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep! Never been more serious in my life!" Romania smiled the tiny nation hopefully. Moldova smiled and slid out of his booth and went up to Romania, hugging his leg and saying,

"That would be so awesome! I would love to live with you again!"

Romania smiled and bent over, picking Moldova up and setting him onto his lap as Moldova (who had just finished his milkshake) began slurping Romania's own, but he didn't mind. He was just happy his younger bro was going to live with him again.

"I would love to live with you again too, little bro." Romania smiled. "It'll take a while, but we'll work it out, okay?"

"Okay!" Moldova smiled, and Romania smiled back, ruffling his hair as they sat together like brothers for the first time in a long time.


End file.
